


Sam and Caleb

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: “Sam, I know you’re upset...”The youngest Winchester was currently leant against the doorframe of the passenger side, head resting on the glass, as he stared blankly out the window.“Sam...” Caleb tried again.Nothing.





	Sam and Caleb

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

“Sam, I know you’re upset...”

The youngest Winchester was currently leant against the doorframe of the passenger side, head resting on the glass, as he stared blankly out the window.

“Sam...” Caleb tried again.

Nothing.

‘Come on, Samaroo’ He signed one-handedly, which proved much harder to articulate then he’d originally imagined.

Sam feigned interest in that, turning his head slightly in Caleb’s direction.

‘What?’ He replied.

“How ya’ doing, bud?”

“Like I’m being purposely kept out the way by Dad, and everyone was just sorta’ okay with it, including Dean.”

The bitterness of Sam’s tone was heavily present, but Caleb couldn’t help but notice the sadness that followed that last statement regarding Dean. That was clearly the part which was affecting the youngest Winchester the most.

The fact that his brother, a guy who would normally punch anyone who dared to even look at Sam in the wrong way, just up and decided to agree with their Dad, someone famously awful at understanding Sam, obviously had the kid a little riled and upset about the whole chain of events.

“That’s not true, kiddo.”

‘Really?! It certainly seem like it’

“Sam...”

‘I furious. You not treat me like this’

“We’re not treating you like anything.” Caleb tried to explain.

‘So why me not hunting with them’ Sam asked. ‘Why me here?’

“Keeping me company.” The older teen smiled. “And Pastor Jim needs some help at the church.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Sam, come on, dude...” Caleb sighed. “It’s not _that_ bad. Your Dad is just trying to keep you safe.”

‘Who fucking cares!’ The youngest Winchester screamed.

“Excuse me!”

Sam huffed, crossing his arms and slumping against the doorframe.

“No, we’re not done talking about this. And you need to watch your mouth, John would have your hide if he saw you signing like that, and Pastor Jim won’t be happy either if you keep this up.” Caleb paused. “This attitude you’re developing, it’s gonna’ get you nowhere so just drop it, will ya’.” He stated, sternly.

Sam was silent for a few seconds, biting his tongue and breathing heavily in annoyance before turning back to Caleb. “Why?! It not like Dad give a damn about me anyway. So what, I have an attitude; in this fucking family, I deserve the right to have. I mean, you all scream and bawl at each other nine-thousand times a day. But no, I not allowed to be annoyed when you all treat me like garbage, and send me to random people to look after just because you don’t trust me not to fuck up. Because that all anyone in this family sees me as, just a big fuck up that you gotta' deal with because you have to. I not stupid. I not weak. I not broken. I fully capable of doing everything you do, and you know that. I can feel vibrations you would never have been able to sense. I can gain intel without people knowing by reading their lips, ‘cause like you, they think I stupid and won’t understand what they’re saying. And, because of me, you guys have a way of communicating without a single word leaving your mouths, which makes stealth achievable on hunts. So don’t you dare try and tell me that all of this is to protect me, because ninety-nine percent of the time, I saving all your asses without you even realising! Like last month, I took out a shapeshifter that you guys hadn’t even noticed when I was ‘bringing up the rear’...you welcome, by the way.”

“Stop swearing.” Caleb lectured before taking a deep breath. “Sam, John loves you boys. And I know he has a funny way of showing it sometimes, but he does.” He paused. “You don’t even like hunting, kiddo. You told me that a while back.”

“That not the point!”

“Your brother likes hunting, you know that, and I think he just saw this one as a chance to spend some time with your Dad. And I know that John should be including you too, but answer me honestly, did you actually want to even go on that hunt?”

Sam was silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

“No...”

“So why were you so determined to go, kiddo?”

“Hunting is _all_ Dad does. He never wants to do anything I like, which is why D’n his favourite.” Sam’s tone reflected the saddened expression he was wearing. “That why I try and go with them, so I can spend time with them, but they never want me...Nobody does.”

Caleb took a breath. “How about when we hit Blue Earth we go to the library, they just got computers in there and it’s pretty cool.”

Sam’s face lit up. ‘Really?!’ He beamed.

“Sure, kiddo.” Caleb nodded.

‘Thank you’ The youngest Winchester signed.

“Why don’t you get some sleep, buddy, we still have a long drive till we get there.”

‘Okay’ Sam shuffled against the doorframe, leaning his head against the window. Closing his eyes, his breath began to slowly even out over the next few minutes until the kid was fast asleep.

Caleb smiled sadly at the younger boy before grabbing his mobile phone from his pocket. Dialling a number, he was amazed when the call actually connected. “John? We need to talk.”


End file.
